Hidden
by Voler Libre
Summary: A young girl, Genna, escapes from the horrors of being unwound. Does she have what it takes to survive being a runaway unwind? my first fan fiction, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do not own unwind, or any elements from it Neal Shusterman does,

but i do own the plot and characters.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Genna paused, she breathed in the cool damp air and looked around. She had been on the run for hours and it was nearly dark. She was in a dirty commercial district, and at this hour very few people were out on the street. She desperately needed a place to stay. It would be dark soon and the idea of spending the night in this shady place was enough to set her trembling.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. She nervously turned to look and saw a tall man walking towards her. I'm just paranoid, she thought to herself and tried to be inconspicuous as she crossed over to other side of the street. She turned her head slightly to see if he had followed her and gasped, he was gone! Her heart pounding, she whipped around trying to see where he might've gone. But the street was deserted. She finally took a deep breath and moved on. She had walked about two blocks, when she turned a corner and there he was! She tried to stop, to turn and run, but it was too late, the tall man had already grabbed her. She knew she had to fight her way out of this, screaming would only attract attention, and thats the last thing a runaway unwind wants. She flailed about and dragged her feet. Finally she elbowed him in the nose and he loosened his grip, just for a second, but thats all she needed. Breaking loose, she turned and ran as fast as she could. He had recovered quickly and was right behind her. She ran the second fastest she ever had in her life. There! She had almost lost him. She turned the corner and... smack! Right into a brick wall. Desperately she searched about for any handholds or ways out as he prowled down the alley. Seeing their weren't any, she turned to face him. As before, her only chance was to fight him, and win. Deciding to take him by surprise, she rushed him, hoping to knock him down. It worked! Things were finally going right, but she wasn't out of this yet. She ran and ran, determined not to be caught. Finally she saw her chance, an old building covered with graffiti and trash. She raced toward it, he was too far behind, he wouldn't see were she had went if she got there fast enough. Just in time, she ducked behind a rotted piece of plywood as he rounded the corner. she held her breath and tried to quiet her racing heart as he stalked nearer and nearer to her hiding place. He stopped just a couple feet from the old board and looked around. He scowled and spat on the ground, then slunk off to find some easier prey. She waited a miserable half hour after he rounded the corner before slowly, cautiously sliding out of her hiding spot. It was dark by now and she was tired. Too scared to go anywhere else in the dark she crawled back under the old board, covered herself with leaves and fell asleep.

Men surrounded her, they cut off her escape from every direction. Her parents stood just inside the circle staring darkly at the baby they had never wanted. Her boyfriend stood a few feet in front of her shouting about how she had denied god by running away and that she would be punished for it. Suddenly everything dissolved. She stood in, in a sort of space. It was bright white, and she got the feeling that no matter which way she walked she could walk forever. She felt very peaceful. Out of the white 6 small figures approached. She knew them! It was all the friends she had lost, they had been killed no matter what any law said. She ran towards them and gathered them in a hug. Oh how she had missed them, it was horrible being the youngest of all your friends, watching them be taken away one by one, always fearing that your next. They smiled slightly as she hugged them but their eyes remained devoid of emotion. She stepped back to take in the faces she had not seen for so long. But as she did she gasped. They were coming apart. She tried to scream but it got stuck in her throat. She ran towards them where they lay, stood or sat. She grabbed the nearest body part and tried to reattach it to someone. She randomly grabbed body parts attaching them to bodies she could no longer see through the tears. It wasn't working, they had come completely apart. She sat down in front of the bodies and tried to wipe her eyes but her arms weren't working. She looked down and saw her arms on the ground, she froze in terror. SHe heard a slight noise and looked up, then immediately looked back down. All the fallen eyes had rolled into a line in front of her, those cold, impassive eyes, but still all to recognizable. She rolled over as her legs came off and began sobbing and thrashing, trying to get away from whatever invisible force that was taking her apart. Suddenly she froze, a tall man loomed over her, cackling down at her helplessness. He reached down to grab her and.

She bolted up and nearly screamed, but she managed to come to her senses before she could. "just a dream," she panted to herself in relief. She peeked out from under the old board and saw that it must be early morning. She decided she would check out the old building. So she could have a place to sleep and more importantly, hide. She searched the ground for something to use as a weapon and found a couple of jagged rocks which she put in her pocket and a third of a two by four still sturdy enough not to break easily. Armed with her club and stones she walked towards a broken window, just big enough for her to slip inside. She cleared out the rest off the glass and stared into the darkness. Come what may, she was ready.

okay, thats chapter one! tell me whatcha think, chapter two is on its way.


	2. Chapter 2

hi! sorry for the delay, heres chapter 2! p.s. thanx to Storm Uchiha for reviewing!

**CHAPTER 2**

I beat through the thick webs that lined the hall, i was in some sort of old waiting room. Rusty turnstiles barricaded my entrance to the front of the room, but they were easily hurdled. I peered around in the dim light and groped my way into a large chamber. This chamber's windows were so clouded by dirt that i decided to give up and go search for a flashlight. Carefully retracing my steps, I cursed as i stubbed my toe on a bulky object on the ground. I bent over and picked it up. It was surprisingly light. I fumbled around with it, trying to get a feel of it, to see what it was. To my joy it seemed to be an industrial flashlight. You know, one of those bulky yellow floodlight things, used a lot in construction? I held my breath as i searched for the switch. I found it, and to my surprise it still worked! I pointed it back in the direction of the large chamber and headed back there. I was amazed that i hadn't stubbed my toe more often as i was feeling about in the dark. Tools and machine parts and other such things were strewn about everywhere. When i had made my way back to the chamber, i gasped. Behind the stainless steel work tables that occupied the room, there was a hole in the wall. I crept forward; the true blackness of the hole scared me. I shined my flashlight all around the ground but couldn't figure out what it was. Finally as the beam of light ran over the floor, i understood. I was in an abandoned subway repair station. Thats what all the tools and work tables were for. Subways had been abandoned years and years ago, none of them still actually worked. Wary of the famed third rail i decided i needed to test it out. I searched around until i found what i was looking for. Spotting the little creepy crawly i swooped down and snatched it up. I lowered myself into the black abyss and, feeling just a small pang of pity for the roach, i abandoned it to the mercy of the gods. I looked down and saw it crawling safely along the supposedly fatal rail. It was safe. My sense of adventure kicked in. I turned my flashlight down the tunnel and began the hike down the rails.

I had been walking down the rails for about a half hour when i was blessed with a change of scenery. There was a large platform to the left. From the benches and faded advertisements she guessed that it was the actual station. Clambering up onto the platform she glanced around. She looked at the walls and saw beautiful, once colorful art. She could tell it wasn't recent but it made her wonder if people could still get down here. She searched around until she found the stairs. Hoping for the best she began her ascent. When she reached the top she did a little dance. This was perfect! A pile of rubble blocked her from going any further. No one could get in here, except through the repair shop, and she could soon fix that. She walked back down the stairs and looked around. All it needed was a little touch up. This would be the perfect place to camp out for 4 years. But first i would need some materials. I made a list of the basics that i would need. Bed, bathroom, and access to water. For water i decided to try and look for a water pipe. I puncture it and then stop it up with some sort of nozzle and just uncork it whenever i needed it. I jumped down to the tracks and looked for a sharp piece of metal. I found one and wrapped it in the sleeves of my jacket. I looked around for any pipes that might contain water. Finally i found one. I lifted my "dagger" and began chiseling away a small hole in the pipe. Finally the dent i had made began to leak. I lifted my arm and struck out once more as hard as I could. Sluggish, filthy water gushed out of the gash in the pipe. Disgusted and frustrated i grabbed the wood sliver i had brought along to plug it u and jammed it in the hole! I resumed my search without much hope. But eventually i found a similar pipe. I soon punctured it and to my joy, clear water drizzled out. I opened my mouth and drank the sweet liquid. I plugged it up and smiled. This might actually work. I grinned and headed towards the repair station so i could go back out on the street to find myself a bed.

alrighty then thats it for chapter 2. The more you review the faster i write! please please please!


End file.
